Nick Tremblay
Nick Tremblay is a major antagonist in the 2017 horror video game Outlast 2. A lumbering brute of a man, he is Laird Byron's mount, as well as his most trusted and loyal follower. He was voiced by Carlo Mestroni. Biography Past Almost nothing is known about Nick Tremblay's past and how his hulking form came to be. However, since he is a member of the Scalled, which in itself is a splinter faction of the Testament of the New Ezekiel, it is likely he was a worshiper of Sullivan Knoth and his gospel. Like many members of the cult, Nick became ill with contagious diseases (likely syphilis and gonorrhea according to documents) and had to be cast out. Due to being an extremely large man, he ended up becoming responsible for carrying around Sullivan's diseased deacon Laird, who is a dwarf unable to walk due to his legs being amputated. As such, Nick and Laird are completely inseparable in their rule over the Scalled, assisting Laird in hunting down any villagers that question their own faith. Nick's favorite food appears to be salted crickets, which is regularly delivered to the Scalled villages by Sullivan as a gift to Nick in particular. ''Outlast 2'' After Blake falls from a railroad bridge, Nick is first seen emerging from the woods after Laird kills one of his own followers. Later on, Nick and Laird chase after Blake after becoming aware of his presence and end up capturing him. Under Laird's orders, Nick punches Blake in the face and drags him over to a large wooden cross, as Laird proclaims that Blake is the "Scalled Messiah", explaining that he must be crucified and buried so that the rest of the Scalled can cure themselves of their illnesses by consuming Blake's "resurrected" body. With Blake up against the cross, Nick partakes in the crucifixion by nailing Blake's right hand to the cross with the back of his hatchet. Nick then grabs Blake's camcorder and gives it to Laird, with the latter proclaiming it to be Blake's gospel before both of them depart, as the rest of the Scalled finish crucifying Blake. However, Blake manages to escape from the cross and bandage himself up, prompting Nick and Laird to patrol the villages and attempt to hunt Blake down in order to complete Blake's "resurrection". Nick almost spots Blake as Blake hides by submerging himself in a body of water, flashing his lantern across the water before continuing on. Later, Blake accidentally slides into a barbed wire fence, and is immediately captured by Nick and Laird. Nick then hurls Blake into a nearby coffin, shuts it and starts to bury Blake alive. After the duo departs, Blake manages to escape once again. Once Nick and Laird discover that Blake has escaped again, they give chase again, with Laird this time becoming more furious and desperate in capturing Blake. While Blake climbs down a rope on a pulley system, Nick smashes his way into the building Blake is leaving from and starts tugging Blake back up. Suddenly, two members of the Scalled (who are presumably fed up of Laird's oppressive leadership) start pushing Nick and Laird out. Nick throws one of the Scalled men off the building, but ends up losing his balance and plummets head first into some floorboards below, killing both him and Laird. Amidst the chaos, Blake himself falls from the rope but survives and finally escapes from the Scalled villages. Characteristics Nick Tremblay is in many ways a mindless brute. He rarely ever speaks at all, and when he does, it consists of growls, reciting his beliefs in the Testament or repeating what others have said in general. While Laird does all of the speaking, as well as shooting down his victims from afar with his bow, Nick often does most of the practical work that Laird is unable to do, seen when he nails one of Blake's hands to the cross. Nick is inhumanly strong, so much so that his strength rivals that of Chris Walker, in which he is capable of picking people up, hurling them around and smashing down doors with little effort at all. Although little is known about Nick's personality, his loyalty towards Laird Byron is completely unbreakable to the point in which Laird, an individual who frequently mistreats others, gets along with Nick, evident by him frequently petting Nick affectionately. However, Laird does threaten to "hurt" Nick when the latter tries looking for Blake in a body of water. Trivia * Nick Tremblay has a resemblance with Ferra and Torr of mortal kombat, specifically with Torr, as both are huge brutes that carry a little person in their backs that are actually their leaders in the duo, while Nick and Torr are the muscle and brute force. Navigation Category:Outlast Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Brutes Category:Right-Hand Category:Minion Category:Enigmatic Category:Fanatics Category:Outcast Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Mutilators Category:Torturer Category:Mute Category:Betrayed Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Tragic